Padlocks are commonly used to lock a hasp having a slot through which there is a projecting staple. A prior art padlock typically includes a shackle or bow which fits through the loop of the staple and prevents the staple from removal through the hasp.
Padlocks are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, with enclosures such as lockers, storage sheds, and various gates and doors. A typical padlock includes a generally rectangular lock body having a generally U-shaped shackle extending from one end and a keyway disposed on an opposite end. When a proper key is inserted in the keyway, a key cylinder within the lock body may be rotated to disengage a locking mechanism from the shackle, allowing the shackle to slide out of the lock body until a short leg of the shackle is fully removed from the lock body, allowing removal of the lock from a hasp or other such portion of an enclosure to be locked.
Shackle protectors are also known, such as the protector of U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,058 to Dolev and Bahry. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/764,904 to Dolev describes a bar lock assembly with one or more protective hasp members.